Talk:Plundered House Items
Section Titles Would it make sense to anyone other than me to title each section by the parent zone that the TSO shard instances are found in? I.E. "Everfrost" vs "Miragul's", or "Lavastorm" vs "Najena", "Commonlands" vs "Befallen", etc... Or would that be a little unnecessary and/or OCD? rofl =P -- Mysterious drake 08:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :The section titles now parenthetically include the base zone to make it a bit clearer. =) --lordebon 11:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Item Disappearance Okay, so I want to start a debate on whether or not Sentinel's Fate plundered loot items do or do not disappear after being collected. Because all the plundered items I've found thus far (i.e. in Library of Erudin, the large rug and the Scholar Primarch Prospectus book) disappear after collection. Now, I haven't yet found all the rest of the items in the SF zones, but I'm curious for other users' feedback on this issue because I'm willing to bet the collect-and-disappear mechanism exists outside of the TSO instances. (My reasoning being that if the TSO instances scale up to level 90 and the plundered loot still acts the same, then why would SOE implement a different mechanism for plundered loot for SF instances but not change the mechanism for scaled TSO instances as well? Why have two mechanisms for the same type of item?) -- Mysterious drake 06:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Every single item I've seen (and I've seen just about all of them) in SF is harvested rather than a clickie. Because it's harvested you can only get one. As for them not changing the TSO ones... sometimes they implement things only in new content, and consider the old method "ok at the time but not technically what we wanted." So yes, there really is two different methods, SF vs TSO. --lordebon 15:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, but even in TSO there was a small aspect of "harvest time" involved in picking up the item, wasn't there? Apples to oranges, I know, but the end result (to me; and thus the reason to bring this up) is that after someone first clicks to collect/"harvest"/whatever a SF plunder-able item, it disappears, same as with the TSO items. Couldn't the shared result (of collected items disappearing) merit a single disclaimer at the top of the page? Or am I just not correctly understanding the distinction in your viewpoint? -- Mysterious drake 07:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, gotta rehash this, because the more zones that I've run and the more times that I run them, I continue to notice that all the plunder-able items are disappearing as soon as a group member clicks to "harvest" them, exactly the way the TSO items behave. So, I'm again motivated to move the TSO disclaimer to the top of the page, instead of leaving it only with the TSO subsection. I know doing so had met some initial resistance a few months back, but I am feeling strongly now that making is an all-item disclaimer is the right thing to do. -- Mysterious drake 07:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :they do disappear. but in tso, if many people start "harvesting" the item at roughly the same time, all of them will get it, while in sf, only the fastest clicker will. that is what the note is about --Vraeth 08:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I still disagree. Like Vraeth said, the behavior is completely different: TSO it is a click action with a world object, in SF it's like a harvestable item that gives the "Target In Use" message (IIRC) or otherwise only allows one person to harvest. --lordebon 15:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Then maybe I'm just very lucky? I've done countdown/clicks before and been able to have multiple group members walk away with the vasty test tube (for example)... /shrug, like I said, it was just a rehash. -- Mysterious drake 21:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Huh? The test tube isquest reward -- the article page shows banners in conservatory and labs, and the vase in Cella. Have you actually had multiple folks walk away with plundered furniture? If you have a confirmed case of it, tell us which zone(s) it happened in as it may be a bug. --lordebon 00:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Suggested Change It occurred to me tonight, looking over the plundered furniture page, that not everything listed herein is technically "furniture." We have books, recipes, plants and artwork listed on this page... Thus, unless it's deemed too anal retentive, would it not make sense to refer to these items as "Plundered Loot" rather than calling them all "furniture"? (Sidebar: yes, I realize that they're all house items, and house items in-game by and large are pieces of furniture... Thus why I ask for a consensus before taking action) Following on the heels of the above, I suggest the name change in order to make/start/populate a "Plundered Loot" item category. Yes, they're all categorized as house items, rent status reducing items, etc, but they're all also linked by being plunder-able. -- Mysterious drake 06:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have no issues with making and populating a "plundered items" item category, but when it comes to this page I would prefer not to change the name to "Loot". The end result from any item is a house item (basically synonymous with furniture in EQ2). "Loot" has a connotation that an item is actually looted, either from a corpse or chest. I'm not adverse to a minor name change (perhaps Plundered House Items?) but the world Loot I would like to keep away from. --lordebon 14:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :: /ponder /ponder /ponder... I guess you have a point about "loot," so I'll concede that to you. I kinda like the ring of Plundered House Items actually. Any further input before I create and populate a category (and/or do a Move for this page) on a changed name? (It seems silly to do a page move and to create a category only to end up doing renames again afterwards.) -- Mysterious drake 07:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about the delay in commenting on this. It was a good idea. :)--Kodia 10:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::This has been languishing for half a year, and I think the change to Plundered House Items makes the most sense, and should be implemented! --Sigrdrifa (talk) 15:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Go for it! I've made an obtain template for plundered stuff, so if you go through the items to correct the obtain you can use the Template:Plundered to have it link to the new category (which I'll later have link to the updated version of this page) automatically. --lordebon (talk) 19:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Done. I made a minor update to the template. I've added a bunch of plunderables that we didn't have, and created item pages for a bunch before I ran out of steam. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 02:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::: All done, including uploaded screenshots of Examine windows, placed house items, and new icons as needed. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 15:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC)